Vector
by Dyrian
Summary: AU. A former guardian named Vector searches the web for the virus who corrupted his code.
1. Vector Prime

ReBoot

Introduction

"I travel through the net, chasing the virus who corrupted my code, Kilohertz. My format: rogue, to hunt and destroy; to destroy those who have wronged me. I am Vector, and I will not stop until Kilohertz is deleted."

Vector Prime

A male sprite of slender build, wearing a black jacket with a white shirt, pants that would resemble blue jeans, black boots, was flying on his zip board, pistol on his hip. He was chasing a strange white glow towards an open port.

Chasing him, were four CPUs, with sirens blaring and lights flashing. The sprite accelerated, and weaved between glowing energy lines. The white glow was traveling much faster than anything he had ever seen before. His zip board could barely keep up.

A warning shot streaked past him from one of the CPUs. The sprite followed the glow past the edge of the system and onwards towards the port. The CPUs followed. The sprite thought he heard a strange cackle coming from the glow as it disappeared into the port. As the sprite was just about to reach the port, it closed.

The sprite slowed to a stop and the four CPUs surrounded him. The sprite's gaze darted between the CPUs, but he surrendered. A binome hovered over to him on a zip board of his own and demanded the sprite's pistol. The sprite turned it over and the CPUs escorted him to the principle office.

Nanoseconds later, the sprite as in a barred holding cell, pistol and keytool on a table just outside. Two binomes stood guard outside the cell, along with another sprite. The other sprite was running a scan, and looked up at the prisoner. "State your name and function."

The prisoner looked at him with contempt, but answered. "I am Vector, rogue virus hunter."

"Vector, your scan says you are a guardian."

"Former guardian." Vector corrected, "My code was corrupted." Vector turned his head to show the other sprite his left cheek. A black scar was visible, and strange black veins seemed to branch off of the scar.

"Vector, you are under arrest for the murder of three binomes."

"They were infected."

The sprite looked up from his scan. "They could have been cured."

"There is no known cure for Kilohertz."

"How do you know it was the Kilohertz virus?"

"I tracked him here, but he was already gone when I arrived last cycle." Vector and the other sprite stared at each other. Suddenly, a system-wide announcement was heard.

"Warning! Incoming game!"

Vector smiled. "I suppose you'll be going to defend the game?"

The sprite seemed to hesitate. He closed the vidwindow he had been using and headed for the door, issuing an order to the binomes. "He's a wanted murderer. If he tries anything, delete him." The sprite turned to Vector. "Hope you like it here in Prime. You're going to be here a long time, if the doesn't delete you."

Vector watched the sprite leave. "We'll see about that. Pixel, here!" Vector's keytool rose up from the table and flew across the room and through the bars of his cell. "Pixel, cutter." The keytool fired a thin beam and cut through two of the bars.

The binome guards aimed their weapons at Vector. "Stop!"

"Pixel, stunner." The keytool fired a short pulse and the two binomes fell over. Vector stepped out of the cell and picked up his pistol. "You guys ought to think about using an energy barrier next time... or maybe even a firewall." Vector rushed out the door and down the hall. "Pixel, give me a map of this place." A holographic display of the principle office appeared. Vector followed the map to the nearest exit, snatching a zipboard from a rack as he went.

Outside the principle office, Vector could see the game cube descending. It had already descended half way to the ground. Vector opened his zipboard and rushed towards the cube at full speed. As he drew nearer, he dove, trying to beat the cube to the ground. As he made it to the bottom of the cube, he dove under it, his zipboard getting cut in half as the game cube hit the ground.

"Well, that was close." Vector looked around at the mass of purple. The game environment began to appear. It looked like a series of heavily damaged buildings, with random objects spanning gaps between roofs and platforms. "Pixel, game stats."

Pixel displayed the game information for Vector. He was in a shooter. The user had selected a 3-on-1 team fight with a 10 minute or 10 kill limit. "Hmm... three opponents against one user? Either he's good, or he's stupid."

Vector tapped his icon, switching himself to game sprite. "Well, either way, I'm getting out of here. I might as well get some target practice in. Reboot!"

Vector was now holding an assault rifle, and wearing combat armor. He heard a voice that seemed to come from no where, "Fight!" Vector headed for the nearest cover and found a ramp leading to a higher level. He took the high ground and looked around. He was wearing blue armor. He saw someone below wearing red. "That must be the user."

Vector took his shot. Two quick bursts, and the user disappeared. Vector looked down at Pixel and saw a red 0 and a blue 1. "Nine more to go." Vector began looking for another spot to take his next shot. He soon saw the user again, and took his next shot. "Eight..."

After several more bursts from his assault rifle, Vector heard the announcement, "Game over." The game environment turned purple, then Vector was assimilated into the game. The game cube rose into the sky, and a team of CPUs waiting outside were very disappointed at what they didn't see.


	2. Warzone

Warzone

"Game over." Vector changed his icon back to normal and the game cube rose into the sky, depositing him in another system. The first thing Vector noticed was that this system looked a lot like the game environment he's just left.

"Pixel, scanner." Pixel flipped up a little display screen. Vector looked down at the information. "Low power levels... massive damage in every sector... high viral presence." Pixel flipped its screen back down. "Lovely. I'm surprised that game didn't crash this system. It looks like it wouldn't have enough power to run a game."

As Vector looked around, he could see the energy lines flicker. Even parts of buildings that were still standing flicked in and out of existence. "Most of these buildings are on the verge of deletion."

As he stood there, a number of fighters flew by overhead. He saw explosions along their flight path and dove for cover just before the bombs hit. "That explains a lot." A large ground vehicle hovered past him. "Pixel, scanner." Pixel scanned the vehicle. "Viral... unknown viral strand. Isn't that just great."

The vehicle raised its main gun and fired at an energy line. The explosion caused the line to break. Vector could see what little energy was still coming into this sector was now gone.

"This system is too far gone. There's nothing I can do here." Vector began scanning for tears. He found one and headed off in that direction. An explosion nearby launched him into the air. Vector landed amidst a rubble pile. Getting up, he saw the viral vehicle was moving towards him. "Oh... chips!"

Vector got on his feet quickly and started running. Another round landed in front of him. He stopped in his tracks as the explosion blew debris in his face. He turned right and ran behind a wall.

There was another explosion and the wall crumbled around him. He stopped and dove for cover. After the wall fell, Vector crawled out of hiding and saw two entire squads of viral binomes and the vehicle surrounding him. "Why does this keep happening?" He pointed his left arm straight at the ground. "Pixel, vault!" Pixel formed a long pole and lifted Vector high in the air.

Vector landed behind the vehicle and spun around, running backwards. He drew his pistol. "Command line, high energy rounds!" He heard his gun beep, and fired. Large bright bolts struck the back of the vehicle. After the third shot, the vehicle crackled with energy. Vector stopped firing and turned around to run forward. He heard the vehicle explode behind him.

Replacing his pistol on his hip he looked down at Pixel. "Pixel, locate the tear." Pixel displayed a tracking screen. Vector turned and headed for the tear. "I just hope we don't end up in the middle of another war when we get... wherever."

Vector stopped in an alley, the tear hovering in front of him. "Pixel, stabilize." A beam fired from Pixel at the tear and the tear became a portal. Vector jumped in. He came out of the portal in another system and took a look around. "Pixel, scanner."


End file.
